I Love Revenge
by Sonic103
Summary: This is my third and final attempt at making a I Love You sequel...Brad the Hedgehog has lost everything. Ever since Black Reign attacked the world with his disease, Brad's been running from the truth, but everyone knows you can't do that. Rated T for some scenes that would never be suitable for children...and some swearing.


I Love Revenge

Chapter 1: You Can't Run From The Truth

Brad's POV

My life is over. I can't take it anymore. I thought, if I left Angel Island, if I left all my friends behind, even Cream, it would all go away. And...truth be told, it worked...for a while. But then...that copy...Black Reign...he and Mephiles used that Master Emerald to release that awful disease. That disease, or whatever you want call it, killed everyone and everything it came into contact with it. All the humans, dead. Strange, it didn't effect mobians though. But regular animals and plant life were killed. The disease went far and wide, from the cities to even the far away mountains, where my human girlfriend and I lived. Now I know what you're thinking, a HUMAN is dating a hedgehog? Well...Bailey and I were happy. Until the disease came.

Now I must tell you something, before I tell you about the disease. I loved Bailey. I still do. I loved everything about her. Her soft, precious lips to her wavy red hair. She was absolutely stunning. I met her at a club, where I had taken refuge from a heavy and unforgivably cold rain. I didn't dare drink anything, because of my...condition. Bailey had come with some friends, who were there to celebrate her eighteenth birthday. My memory grew fuzzy after that, as it often does, when I have an episode. Apparently, she picked me up and carried me to her home, where she took care of me. The second I woke up and laid eyes on her, I was in love. The two of us moved to the mountains once the disease started hitting the cities. I built us a nice, large house, and we were happy. Until now.

It all happened four days ago. Bailey and I were enjoying tea when...a traveler, his face partially concealed from his coat, came knocking on our door. He begged Bailey and I to let him stay for the night, and perhaps spare him a meal. I wasn't keen on the idea, but Bailey was purer and kinder than myself, and she gladly welcomed him into our home. He was polite at first, but then my wife asked him if he wanted to take off his coat. He refused, and that's when I grew suspicious. Despite my girlfriend's reproach towards my rude manner, I demanded for him to take off his coat or i'd throw him out. He hesitated, and then took of his coat. The sight of his lower face was gut wrenching. His lips looked as if they'd been burnt off, showing all of his blackened teeth. His bottom part of his face and neck was dark grayish blackish. Bailey screamed and hid in our bedroom. The man begged me not to shoot him. At first, I was far more than ready to end his life. I mean, it would have been the merciful thing, right? But...i didn't. That was the biggest mistake of my life.

I told him he could stay in the basement for the rest of the night. He was more than happy with that. I gave him some blankets and a pillow. I told Bailey not to go anywhere near the door that lead to the cellar.

Later that night, I had an episode, which was woke me from my sleep. It was very late at night. I sat there, mortally terrified from the images I had seen. I was paralyzed for what felt like ages, until I heard a thick, guttural wail coming from the basement. _'No...no...ignore it...he's fine...he's going to be gone in the morning...Bailey can't be near him.' _after a few minutes of wails and moaning, I felt Bailey tap me on the shoulder. She had heard him. I got the message. I got out of our bed, and walked downstairs into the basement. The wailing and moaning got louder. I put my hand on the knob of the door to the basement, and I slowly turned it. The door opened with a loud creak, and I walked down the stars. At the foot of the staircase, stood something that will haunt me until the day I die. The traveler laid at the foot of the staircase. His blankets and pillows were a few feet from him. He was thrashing and flailing on the ground, now screaming since I was present. It wasn't for a couple seconds until I could see his face. When I saw it, I gasped. His entire face was now black, his hair, which had been brown and curly, was white and falling out of his house at an incredibly fast pace. It was like he was slowly decomposing. He tried crawling to me, in what seemed like to an attempt to plead for help. I knew what to do. I ran back upstairs, grabbed my shot gun from the kitchen, and came back down to the basement. I aimed the gun at the head, hoping for a quick, painless kill. Just as I was about to fire the gun, I felt the gun start to slip out of my hands, like it was made of wet soap. There were black dots in my sights.

"No...no dammit...not...now..." I tried to resist it, but I never was able to succumb to my episodes. I fell to my knees, and then I was lying next to the dying man. I saw...terrible images. Terrible, TERRIBLE things...and then, I heard a loud BANG! The man that had been flailing next to me went to still. I heard the loud clunk of a gun dropping to the floor, and Bailey was next to me, shaking, trying to bring me back. I felt her warm hands caress my face. I slowly gained control of my body. First, I could flex my fingers. Then, I could open my eyes. I saw Bailey, in her flowing night gown, on her knees in front of me. Her face was red and blotchy, and tears were still falling down, onto my face. Soon, I was able to speak.

"Sit...me up," I told her. She nodded, and flipped me over, and lifted my upper body, leaning it against a box. I looked over at what was left of the man. All that was left were the clothes and back pack he had. "you...you did good babe," I said, trying to give her a smirk, but which turned into a grimace. She smiled and little.

"Sh-shut up," she said. Soon, I had full control of my body. Bailey was thrilled that I had made such a quick recovery, with such a bad episode. But little did I know, my episode were the worst of Bailey's problems.

A few days later, Bailey came down with the flu. No big deal. But that wasn't all. She had gone all pale, and she became frail. I spent the next day doing little tasks for her, getting her water and feeding her. But night, she wouldn't eat, and I asked the question that I should have asked after she blew the travelers head off.

"Bailey...did you...by any chance...see that man while I was asleep?" I asked. I had laid her down on the couch in the living room, so she could watch the beautiful sunset from the living room window. I was petting her hair in a loving way. At first, she looked a little sheepish.

"Honey...i..."

"Bailey?"

"He...he seemed so hungry."

"BAILEY?"

"Okay, okay!" she said exasperatedly, "well...he...he seemed really hungry, so while you were asleep, I brought some bread down to the basement. He thanked me, and he asked if I could readjust the blankets for him, since he was so tired he couldn't do it himself. And...while I was doing it...our faces got really close...and..." she didn't finish her sentence. She didn't have to. I knew Bailey was going to die.

"Brad...i'm not going to...to die, am I?" she asked. I looked at her for a few seconds.

"No...no, you're not going to die. It's gotta be more than just being close...you're just sick," I lied. Her face lightened up.

"Oh, thank goodness...because I don't want to die like that. I'll die any other way...but not that way," she said darkly. Then, she leaned back in her chair and began to sleep. I sat there next to her for the longest of times, feeling the guilt and pressure.

The next day, Bailey got worse. I knew she had barely a few hours to live before she began to...go through that phase the traveler went through. I asked Bailey if she would like to go on a nature walk. She agreed, but she admitted I'd have to carry here. After about fifteens of walking down the mountains, we reached a little stream, populated by beautiful oak trees that had not yet been touched by the disease. Bailey and I dipped our feet into the water. The cool water tickling my feet. Bailey and I stared at our own feet for a while.

"...Brad?" I looked at her. She seemed to have aged since she had gotten the disease. A lot. Her hair was no longer totally red, but now slightly blonde, like red heads do when they grow old. Her eyes had bags, her face had wrinkles. But her eyes...they were full of the same beautiful soul I met at that club. Her true beauty astounded me. I nearly wanted to cry. I would miss that beauty.

"Yes?" I replied. She looked at me, and then she leaned towards me.

"I know I have the disease," she whispered. My feet went cold. I immediately responded.

"Honey...we...we can try something. Run to a hospital or something...buy us some time," I said, mostly just to reassure myself though. Bailey was smarter than that though. She looked at me sadly, and then hugged me.

"Bradley...i love you. I always did. No matter how much anyone disapproved. But...please don't lie to me. Remember what I said to you...about dying?" she asked. I nodded, but I didn't say anything.

"Well...I stand by what I said," she said, and the she pulled something out of her pocket. I gasped. It was a revolver with one bullet in it. I looked at Bailey. She had been prepared for this. This whole time. "Brad...honey...i want you to do it. To end it for me. I don't want to die like that man did. I want to do it painless." the two of us stood up.

She put the gun in my hand. I stared at it for a second. Then, I shook my head. "No...I can't do this Bailey...not like this," I said. Bailey smiled, and then kissed me on the lips. My lips burnt from our last kiss, but the kiss filled me with a sort of courage. I was able to lift my arms to point it at her brain. She nodded, and closed her eyes. She put a comforting hand around my hand, the one holding the pistol.

"Good bye, Brad the Hedgehog...," Bailey said. I pull the trigger. I heard a soft thud, but I didn't see Bailey fall to the ground. Suddenly, all of Bailey's wrinkles, blonde hair, all signs of old age had left, leaving her as beautiful and perfect as before. She smiled at me. My mouth gaped at the sight of her. She waved to me, and then she was gone. I had blinked, and she was gone. Looking down, I saw that Bailey's body wasn't on the ground, but I saw two imprints on the ground, showing two, smaller feet had stood there. Tears welled up in my eyes. Making my way back to my house, it was about night fall when I reached it. I don't know why it took me so long, I guess I was slow from the ever recurring image of Bailey smiling at me after I shot her. Either way, I made it to my house and to my bedroom. I laid down on my side of the bed, as if Bailey would walk in a few seconds later, having her toothbrush in in her mouth, reassuring me she'd be in bed soon. But no matter how much I stared at our bathroom that was next to the bed room, Bailey would never come back. She was dead. The impact finally hit me with the impact of a thousand bulls. I began to sob, burring my face into my pillow. I wept for hours.

I don't know how I managed to fall asleep, but I did. I thought I would have an episode, or a nightmare at least, but all I had was a dream. The dream only consisted of...my sister, Cream the rabbit, staring at me and smiling. But I t was a sad smile. "Brad...please...come home. We need you, I need you...we all miss you so much..."...and then, I woke up. That dream I had...it told me what to do...i don't know how...but it told me what I needed to do next. It was over. No more running away, because I knew there was only one way to stop this, only one way to stop the disease and save people from going what Bailey and I went through. I had to reunite with my family and the Sonic heroes, and kill that copy...

I slowly walked to my plane, which had been in a large garage of mine for over three years, and I hopped in. I had a quick flashback of when Bailey and I flew here together, to start our new lives together, but then I shook that memory away. I needed to focus. I needed to focus on person, the copy, with the name that still haunts me today. Black Reign.

**Whew...All right, this is my third and final attempt to make a sequel to I Love You. I really hope you guys like it, and I hope you all think of it way better than its predecessors. Please don't bring them up if you remember them. :'(**

**And remember, don't let that little bump in the road get you down, think of something happy!**

**-Sonic103**


End file.
